


2014/04/23 Word of the Day: Scherzo

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [66]
Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into the light</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014/04/23 Word of the Day: Scherzo

**Author's Note:**

> **Scherzo**   
>  [a movement or passage of light or playful character ](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2014/04/23.html)

Sei wasn't quite himself for a while after Reiji left. His partner was gone. Gunpla was gone. 

Though he was happy that his father was back, that he had won the tournament, and that he had made lots of friends, it was if a chunk of him was snatched away as those Platvsky particles disappeared...

And wasn't a big reason that all those things happened been Reiji?

He moped. It was pathetic. 

It wasn't until a few days later when Mr. Ral came by the shop that he pulled himself out if his hole.

"Life is about loss," Mr. Ral said sagely. "But you can't let it consume you.

"One day we will have Gunpla battles again. And then you will want to be ready for Reiji, yes?"

"Do you really think...?" asked Sei.

"Of course! Did you not see 'The Front Page'? Nils Nielsen is working to re-create Platvsky particles."

"Really?!"

Sei had not been paying attention to the news and this news ignited something in him. 

"Thank you, Mr. Ral! I think... I'll go repair Star Build Strike... thank you!" he beamed and dashed off. 

"Ah, to be young again..."


End file.
